


Something Happened to the Miko

by Harlecorn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mild OOC Sess, Personal Growth, Post-Canon, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlecorn/pseuds/Harlecorn
Summary: Something is wrong with the miko, she’s behaving oddly and isolating herself and Sesshoumaru is going to find out what.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, InuYasha (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Something is wrong with the Miko._

I do not know what has happened, but her slow shift from what she was into what she is currently from just a few months ago is now starting to concern me.

When she officially moved into the Western Palace, she was the same effusive, ever loving, almost to an annoying degree, girl that she had been since she first came to this era.

Then, she started to withdraw. She stopped taking food in the dining hall, opting instead to eat in her kits room with him. Concurrently, she also started sleeping in his room. While it was not unusual for her to have the kit sleep with her, it was that she stopped using her own bed. According to the staff, she also takes clothing from her own room to her kits to prepare there in the mornings, as well as having nightwear kept there.

She also does not wander the grounds anymore. She almost exclusively stays in the Library next to my study. The only time she seems to leave is if the children are in the gardens after their lessons, and even then, it’s not as often as it used to be. While my Library is large, she has to have read nearly every scroll and tome it holds.

She has stopped greeting the servants and guests that she does still see in her seemingly self imposed solitude. Her smiles no longer reach her brilliant blue eyes, that no longer sparkle and her laughs seem forced.

I have detected no illness or major changes in her scent, other than an ever present nervousness that now filters through.

Staring at the report in my hand, not reading it as I think on the Miko, I try to think back to when the changes started.

It happened shortly after the Spring Equinox Banquet. I do not recall anything happening at the banquet, she sat with myself, Rin and my head general, Akiro- her kit having been sent to bed hours before- teasing and laughing. As it got late, she and Rin retired for the evening, and then the next morning, Rin arrived for breakfast, while she and her kit did not.

_What happened that night that changed her?_

Looking up and over to the wall shared with the Library, I focus my ears on the Miko currently reading and hear nothing but her heartbeat, breathing and the sound of paper being handled. Furrowing my brow, I turn my gaze back to the report.

_How do I recover herself as she was before?_

I no longer am shocked by such thoughts. I have long accepted that I care for the strange time travelling girl who seemingly crash landed into this era and wormed her way into my thoughts and life. It was why I invited her and her kit to live here with Rin and I to begin with. She was distraught when the well closed and being in that village was wilting her. Being here brought her back. Until the banquet.

I sigh. _I will have to start with asking her what ails her before I can ascertain how to resolve the situation._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

As I enter the Library, I find her curled up on a few cushions in the corner closest to my study wall, tucked behind a shelf, for a sense of privacy, I suppose. Striding over to her, I settle next to her, noticing her somehow simultaneously relax and tense.

_Curious. She has never reacted to myself as such before._

"Kagome," I start, watching as she looks up, her sapphire eyes storming, before she looks down at her lap again. She has certainly never refused to look at me before, even when decorum dictated it.

"Kagome, are you well?"

She looks almost startled before schooling her features into a tight, false smile. "Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama, why wouldn't I be?"

"Miko, do not presume to lie to me." I say softly, gently. Slowly, I reach for her hand, before stopping when she yanks it back, scooting her entire body away a few feet. _She absolutely has not shied away from such contact before._

Looking at her eyes quickly, and scenting her, I am shocked to find fear and distress overlaying her usual moonlit sakura blossoms and summer thunderstorm scent.

"Kagome, what has happened?" I ask, this time allowing concern to colour my voice.

"I don't know what you mean, nothing has happened," she deflects, poorly.

Reaching for her cheek this time, I lean closer and push past her flinching to gently turn her face towards me. "Kagome," I stress her name, "tell me what has happened. I can not rectify something if I am not made aware of its occurrence." I chide as gently as possible, softening my gaze at her. I watch as her eyes dance as she studies me before her carefully controlled face begins to crumble, tearing up as she throws herself into my arms and begins to sob.

"What is this? What happened to bring this on, little one?" I ask, shocked, wrapping my arms around her. This was not the reaction I was expecting and while she has taken liberties with touching before and does not shy from occasional casual contact, this was not normal in the dynamic of our friendship.

She does not answer immediately, just clutches tighter to my clothes and she continues to cry quietly, yet harshly. I pull her into my lap to better hold her, starting a soft rumbling growl, deep in my chest, and stroking her hair for as long as she needs to comfort. Having done this many times over the past few years with Rin, I know that speaking will only come after the onslaught of emotions has been purged through her tears.

It seems like hours before Kagome's heart aching sobs seem to calm, and even longer before she sits up to look at me, wiping at her face.

"I'm sorry." she whispers almost too quiet for even my hearing to catch as she ducks her head in shame. I tuck a clawed finger under her chin to force her to look at me again.

"There is nothing to apologise for. Will you tell me what brought this on and what has been ailing you these past months?" I inquire as I gently rake the claws of my other hand through her hair.

She gazes at me for a few minutes before looking away to the wall next to me, her brow furrowing slightly, thinking, and then nods, turning back. "Is there somewhere more private we can talk? I don't want anyone to overhear." she answers quietly.

Nodding, I stand, lifting her with me as she snakes her arms around my neck. I turn to head towards my own rooms and feel her tense. "No one will disturb us there and I will place a barrier so no one can hear." I tell her, resisting a smirk when she instantly relaxes and tucks her face into my neck. _Hopefully now I can fix whatever has upset her so._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3.17.21 A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. I have a pretty good idea of how the story will go, including having done a bullet point list to keep track of the more important details I want to include and almost have decided on the ending- outside of "they get mated and live happily ever after", cuz SessKag romance story. 
> 
> While I'm generally a grammar/ vocab nazi, I am writing this from a mobile device and occasionally some weird errors might sneak through, but I'll do my best to fix them as I see or am notified of them. I may also go through after publishing again to correct or tweak small things in order to make the story/writing flow a little better, but the major plot points won't be changed. 
> 
> As you may have noticed, I am writing this from Sess's POV, and I'm pretty sure it will stay that way throughout the entire thing. If I do change it, I'll be sure to mark it out and make it obvious, but, that's why the general writing won't include a lot of contractions or slang outside of the other characters speaking, because Sess is super formal and doesn't use them himself- it would be weird if a POV of a character didn't reflect how their thoughts and speech are.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

When we reach my rooms, I set her down on a cushion in the front sitting room and follow suit next to her, unsurprised when she shifts to slide herself into my arms again, leaning heavily into my chest.

"Now, little one, what has happened? I know it occurred the night of the banquet," I start, feeling her freeze completely against me as fear overwhelms her scent. "What happened that has you frightened?" I look down at her, turning her face to mine, and am stunned by the horrified look in her eyes and the slight trembling that has started. "Kagome, there is no reason to fear, I assure you." I say as I gather her into my lap again, now fully worried about her. _Never, not even while hunting Naraku have I seen her react thusly. That is, not unless someone else was in danger._ I force myself not to tense in reaction to that thought, certain that is part of why she is behaving as such now.

"I.." she starts with a croak. Clearing her throat, she presses herself into me further and sighs softly. "When Rin and I left, I took her to her rooms and checked on Shippo. I had just entered my rooms when... someone.." she shuddered, "called out to me. When I turned around, there were two of them. I invited them in for tea." Her voice becoming thick around her tears, as her hands clutch onto my haori.

I start to rumble softly again, hoping it would help calm her, and am pleased when it seemed to, even if only just. My claws slowly comb through her hair as I lock down my emotions and youki, to allow her to finish before I react.

Feeling, more than hearing, her sigh, I glance down at her, seeing her eyes hard and scared as she stares at the wall near us. Deciding tea would be prudent, I flare my aura slightly to call a servant for it. The flare catches her out of her trance as she looks at me confused.

"I am going to call for tea, it will help settle and soothe both your nerves and your throat from crying." I answer her unspoken question and shift my arms around her to squeeze her gently. "You may take as long as you need to tell me, I have no where else I need to be more than right here." I state, looking into her eyes, hoping she will see what has been left unspoken. Nothing is more important than your happiness, for your happiness is the balm on my own soul, little one.

Her sharp, quiet inhale tells me she must have gathered at least some of my intent, though I doubt all of it. Nodding, she settles back against me and returns her gaze to the wall as she organises her thought and emotions.

A knock on the door spurs her to slide out of my lap to allow me to collect the tray, before closing the door and replacing the barrier. After pouring two cups, I tug the little Miko back into my lap and begin rumbling again. Placing a cup in her hand, I rub small circles across her back. "Take your time, little one." I whisper as I place a small kiss against her temple, allowing a small smile when she leans into the contact.

She nurses the cup for a long while before putting it down and turning to me. She grabs my free hand to lace her fingers through mine, grounding herself. Staring hard, she sighs heavily.

"They raped me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3.18.21 A/N: Whoo-ee. Heavy man.
> 
> As a heads up, I'm not going to go into detail specifically about what happened to Kags. It's triggering and unnecessary. We know it happened, and will find out who did it; details don't add anything important, so I'm skipping it. I have not decided if there will be lemons later on or if I'll keep those vague as well- we'll see. Currently the M rating is because I do plan on having gore and such (as well as the mentioning of rape). Keeps the bases covered.
> 
> Also, I want to say thank you to the folks leaving reviews/follows/favourites on FF, as well as the kudos/comments on ao3. Means a lot and I'm glad yall are enjoying it so far!
> 
> The chapters will likely all be relatively short, BUT the story as a whole, will all the stuff I want to include, will likely have A LOT of chapters. Not a clue how many, I've only actually WRITTEN a dozen at present, but I'm not very far into the storyline I have mapped out. I'm debating with myself on how often I want to release the chapters, if I even want to space them out, or just slap them up as I finish editing them. I guess we'll all see what I decide to do, as I do it!
> 
> Bonus- just as a fun fact- this idea came to me in a dream (I spend way too much time reading SessKag stories that I'm dreaming them now, lol) and I just couldn't get it out of my head. So, I wrote up the first part of the story before realising it wasn't going to be enough to do just a one shot; at least not without it being a devastating one, and I don't like super sad/heavy stories that don't have a counterpart of extreme lightness to balance it out. Tragedy is great and I've read some awesome ones that have made me sob, but I prefer stories with both light and dark. Yin and yang, man. And now, I've got this entire mess of a story mapped out and I'm excited to see where it goes!


	4. Chapter 4

She says it so calmly and quietly, that it takes me a moment to register what exactly she said, and then several moments longer to control my reaction so as to not scare her. Hearing those words sends a searing heat of rage through me. My beast is roaring, demanding blood and my youki flares so violently that I am surprised the room is not set ablaze. Closing my eyes, I hold myself still, save for pulling her tighter to myself, burying my nose in her hair. Allowing her scent to help temper my rage, I struggle to voice the all important question of "Who?"

"It doesn't matter." She states, almost eerily calm, her blue eyes dulling to a flat colour.

This time I make no effort to hide the shock from my face as I lean back to look at her, her gaze flickering between the wall, me and then back to the wall. "You were harmed in _my_ home, while under _my_ protection. Of course it matters. Even if the crime had not been as heinous as it is, _any_ harm to you is unacceptable and will not be borne. You are _mine_ , and I will not stand for anyone to cause you distress, let alone harm. Why did you not tell me immediately? It has been months, Kagome. There have been rapists walking my halls for _months_." I struggle to keep my voice even, and my rage in check. Three months, there have been rapists in my home, and my Miko has been afraid and keeping her harm to herself the entire time.

"I'm sorry." She mutters thickly, as tears start to fall again.

"Little one, there is absolutely nothing you need to apologise for. I am sorry that this happened, but rest assured it will be rectified, immediately." I watch her crumble further, hunching inwards, attempting to make herself smaller. Realising she believes I am upset with her, I turn her to straddle my lap, placing both hands on her cheeks to lift her eyes to mine.

"Kagome, I am not angry or upset with you. You need only tell me who the perpetrators are. I am so sorry this happened. I am so sorry that you were not safe in my home." I rumble softly before leaning forward to press my lips to her forehead, quietly pleased when she once again leans into the contact. The gentle pressure of her hands on mine made me look at her again.

"I don't know their names, but I know their faces. I stopped going places to avoid them."

"This explains why you started staying with the kit as well." I state, before arching a brow at her tensing. "Is there more?"

Taking a shuddering breath, she whispers "They said that if I told anyone, they would hurt Shippo. So I started staying with him as much as possible. And it got me out of that room. When I couldn't be with Shippo because of his lessons, I stayed in the Library..." she paused "because it was near you. It was safe."

My eyes softened as she said the last part so quietly and full of delicate hope. _So, I was correct that someone else was being threatened. And I am glad she feels safe with me, I just wish she had felt safe enough to tell me sooner._

I gathered her close rumbling again and rocking her gently. "While I wish you had told me immediately, you _will_ be safe from this point on. I will appoint a permanent guard to you and the boy, as Rin has. I am sorry that I did not consider it a necessity before. I presumed with the kit, being youkai, and you, as a Miko, that you would both not need such things. I was remiss in my duties to you, and there is nothing I can do to fully rectify the horror you have faced."

I press my nose into her hair as she clings to me, soft sobs the only sounds for a long while before I hear the children down the hall. "Allow me just a moment, I wish to tell Rin's guard to watch Shippo for the night as well, I will appoint his own tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3.20.21A/N: New chapter! Seriously, thank you guys for the responses to the story so far. I'm stoked that yall are enjoying it!
> 
> Starting to pick up- this chapter is the first real OOC Sess, and tbh, he'll be kinda OOC a lot with Kagome (and the kids to an extent). I hope that doesn't throw anyone off, he's still gunna be cruel icy Lord to everyone else, but Kags is special, so she gets special treatment, right? Right. Glad we agree. nods


	5. Chapter 5

Returning to my rooms, I find the cushions empty. Arching a brow, I scent the air, following her scent to my bed chamber, seeing her standing in the doorway leading to the private garden. Walking up behind her, I gently placed a hand on her shoulder, before sliding my arms slowly around her middle, pulling her to my chest.

_Oh, little one. If only you knew what you did to me._

Resting my chin on her head, I wait to gauge her reaction before pressing a kiss to the crown of her head and squeezing her gently.

"What did you mean by "you're mine" before?" Came a quiet question, one of her hands raising to rest on my arms.

Closing my eyes, I sigh into her hair, nuzzling it, then letting go of her to turn her to me and lead her back to the cushions. _She would catch that part._

"I am not very well accustomed to this, so please bear with me until I am finished." I state once we are seated, holding her gaze steady as I take her hand in mine. "I am aware this is most likely not the most appropriate of timing, however," I stroke my thumb across her knuckles, looking at our hands before sighing again and returning my gaze to her own confused ones. "First, know that you are under no obligation to respond now, nor will your response change anything about the arrangement as they have stood or arrangements I will be making for the kit and your safety. You have been and still will be a part of this ones pack, regardless." Watching her intently, I wait for her to nod her understanding before continuing.

"I have... For many years now.." I attempt to start, before huffing softly and looking at our joined hands again. "Kagome, you are the most spectacular being I have ever come across." I hear her small gasp and watch her hands squeeze mine minutely. "You are possibly the most intelligent creature I know, your loyalty and kindness are unparalleled." I look out through the open doors to the garden, unable to look at her while I release all my internal musings.

"You are bright, effusive. A single smile or laugh, capable of lighting an entire room. Which only makes your already stunningly beautiful self become breathtaking. You radiate all things good, and make others wish and strive to be better. You love unconditionally, respecting all, throwing yourself in fully to making everyone else content and happy." I pause to chance looking at her, and see her recently dulled and stormy oceanic eyes, glistening with tears and happiness.

Smiling gently and internally laughing at the sharp intake of breathe she makes, I continue, "I have long cared for you and wished to explore.. being _more_. Part of my inviting you to live here was to have the opportunity to get to know you in a more meaningful way and allow you to learn of me as well. I have never... _felt_... as I do with you. I had hopes of asking to court you shortly after the banquet, when you withdrew." I frown slightly, lifting a hand to run a finger down her cheek.

"Knowing now _why_ , I do not expect anything of you beyond healing. I would be honoured if you would continue to see my home as yours, however I understand if you can not and wish to-"

"No, I'm staying." She interrupts quickly, grabbing my hands tightly, her cobalt eyes swirling with determination. _I could drown in her eyes if she let me._

"I am glad." I say smiling, earning the first true smile I have seen from her in so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/22/21 A/N: yay Sess confessed! As he stated, I too realise it's an inappropriately timed confession, however, keep in mind that he's been waiting to act on his feelings for ages now, and she ASKED. He was hardly going to lie to her just to save face and not be awkward when she NEEDED unveiled honesty. And, he makes it clear he's not looking for an answer now, nor that a negative answer will change anything.
> 
> He doesn't love her- yet. I fully believe that it isn't possible to love someone like that and have it be unrequited. It's not romantic love if you're the only one partaking in the exchange of feelings, at most it's an infatuation or familial love with lust thrown in. You can't be in love with someone who doesn't return the sentiments- if I've explained that coherently at all. That said, he cares for her a great deal, and wants to explore more, but won't push her for it, nor push her away if she doesn't share that desire.


	6. Chapter 6

I sit gazing at her for several minutes, basking in her beauty. Then, squeezing her hands once more, I turn to look out to the garden again, contemplating what step to take next. After a moment, I nod, decision made.

"Now, we must see to the perpetrators, and moving your room."

"Moving my room?"

"You are uncomfortable in the one you currently hold, understandably. You will be moved to the one closest to mine, tonight. If you wish the kit to stay with you as well until guards are assigned, I of course will not discourage it. I.. should tell you, however, that our rooms share a connecting door. It can be bolted if you so desire, but you are welcome in my rooms whenever you wish, for whatever reason. The only door to the private gardens is through my rooms, and are yours to explore as you wish. It is shielded so no others but those I wish to enter it may." I watch her face as her emotions flit by faster than her scent can change to accommodate them, before it settles into a gentle contentment.

"I.. Sesshoumaru. Thank you. I.. I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am." She smiles as her eyes sparkle.

Nodding, I move to stand, lifting our still connected hand to help her up. "Come, we must see to rectifying unpleasant business."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/23/21 A/n: short chapter (even for my usual short chapters lol), but necessary to wrap up their discussion and move onto the next scene. It didn't quite fit right (IMO) being left at the end of the last chapter, nor did it feel right tacking it onto the beginning of the next, so it gets its own chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

I escort her to the dining hall, her hand on my arm and my other hand resting atop hers, my thumb rubbing soft circles against the back of her hand, as we walk slowly. She is trembling, trying to master her fear.

I lean down to her ear and whisper softly, "It will be okay. You will sit next to me, and you need only point out who it was. After, if you wish to leave, I will escort you back to your new room and have dinner brought to us." I can feel her almost melt as her nerves settle instantly.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru." She says as she leans against my arm.

Entering the dining hall, a hush falls as we walk to the head table, where the children and Akiro already sit. The children immediately scoot over to allow room for Kagome next to me, pleasing me greatly, as well as making the large black Inu generals' bright yellow eyes twinkle with mirth.

Settling ourselves, I reach for her leg and give it a gentle squeeze, receiving a deep sigh and short nod. As the food is served, she scans the room discreetly, listening to the children chatter to themselves. I half listen to the Akiro as he tells me how the training of the new recruits has been progressing, as I tune my ears to pick up any change in Kagome's heartbeat and breathing. Covertly monitoring her scent as well, I turn to her immediately when her breath hitches and her scent overwhelms with fear. Shippo and Akiro also turn to her, concern and confusion clear on their faces.

"Kagome. Tell me who. Point if needed." I say as I reach for her leg again, to ground her from her sudden encompassing fear.

She swallows thickly, before turning wide eyes to me. "The two at the far table, fourth and fifth seat from the back closest to the wall. The two staring at me now." She shakily whispers. I look to where she has described and another wave of uncontrolled rage rolls through me as my beast roars and my youki threatens to explode. I give her leg one more gentle squeeze, as I stand and motion for the guards.

"Escort Ladies Asuna and Miyo to the study in the east wing. Do not let them leave, do not allow anyone else to enter. Akiro, go with them, hold them. This one will join you after attending to pack matters. Kagome? Shall we." I offer my hand to her, watching gratefully as she accepts without question. "Rin, kit, come." I state, before we all leave to our rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/24/21 A/N: dun dun dun!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

After having a servant bring food to the front sitting area of Kagome's new suit of rooms, the children ate before bounding off to their shared playroom with Rin's guard, Akiko- a neko youkai with waist length blonde hair kept in a high tail and mint green eyes.

Turning to the little Miko, I state quietly "You did not say they were female." Reaching for her hand, I silently implore her to look at me as she has not done since she told me who had harmed her.

"I didn't think it mattered. I'm sorry for causing trouble." she murmured, still refusing to look up.

"Silly girl," I say before gathering her into my lap again, rumbling and pressing my nose into her hair. "You are not causing trouble but allowing me to rectify trouble others have caused to one whom I care for. Even if nothing beyond our friendship occurs, you are still part of my pack, you are still mine. As well, it does not need stating that of course it does not matter that they are female. Harm is harm. If anything, their being female, I imagine it makes it worse." I nuzzle down to her cheek before pressing a soft kiss to her skin, allowing a comfortable silence to fall around us for a time.

Looking down at her again, I ask, "Are you well enough to come with me to deal with them? If you are not, I understand." I pause briefly, "I do not enjoy having to ask this, however, I need to know.. more.. of what occurred and what they said, unless you would like to share when I confront them."

I hear her sharp inhale at my asking before a long slow exhale as she considers. "I think.. I'd rather tell you now, and I'll decide after if I'm up to going with you, if that's okay."

"Of course." I reply tucking my nose into her neck as I gently tighten my arms around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not much happening this chapter, but sets up the next one.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

Sitting in the room with the two youkai is a true test to my control. My youki is snapping wildly as I barely keep my face placid, my beast snarling. Akiro stands in the corner watching with feigned disinterest, however I can see the barest twitch of confusion and curiosity in his expression, as he consistently scents them for any clues as to what is taking place.

"Lady Asuna and Miyo, This One has summoned you here for matters most grave." I start, carefully scenting them, lifting my hand slightly, as I vaguely gesture to them. "It has come to This One's attention that the night of the Spring Equinox Banquet," I pause to judge their reaction, noting with no small amount of rage and glee that their eyes widen and their scents begin to bleed with fear. "That you two paid an unwelcome visit to a member of our household." Watching both of the cretins start to panic tells me all I need to know.

"The visit to the Miko, and the subsequent threats to her kit," gasps echo from them as Akiro's own youkai begins to unfurl, "are crimes against This One's pack. Need I go into detail of the visit to explain, or shall we move on to confession and sentencing?" I drawl in a faux calm, repressing the howling of my beast as my aura begins to exert pressure on the two responsible.

"I-I am not s-sure I-I know.." Asuna starts before my whip snaps at her cheek, flashing so quickly it is nearly invisible. _Insolent fools!_

"Silence! I care not for your foolish misdirections and lies. Do you deny that you cornered the Miko in her rooms, forced yourselves on her, abused her, and then threatened her kit to buy her silence?" I practically roar as I stand, my youki lashing so wildly that it lifts my hair and billows my clothing. Akiro's begins to rage as well as he turns a dark glare to the two simpering fools, his singular blue cheek stripes going jagged.

"What?! Why would you do such a thing?!" He hisses, teeth bared.

"Because they are jealous imbeciles who believed harming her would draw This One's attention away." I snarl, enjoying their blatant fear. "Do you deny the accusations? Need This One remind you that lying will serve you no purpose other than to ensure your deaths slow and painful."

"We.. we just.. we wanted.." they attempt to defend and speak over each other.

"Yes or no! Do you deny that you caused harm to one of mine?" I roar again.

"N-no-o-o-o." They both wail, clutching at each other.

"Akiro, escort the filth to the dungeons and inform our dungeon master to inform their families that the rapists will be executed in two days time. He may do what he wishes to them in the meantime so long as they are alive and conscious." I state evenly, even as my beast slams against its chains to mail and slaughter the two haughty bitches who dare touch what is ours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: well now. *sips her tea* someone's gunna get it.
> 
> If you haven't noticed, I prefer using "This One" to him saying his name repeatedly, not that it won't be used occasionally, but it's annoying and long and I find it a bit redundant- whereas "this one" denotes the same superiority and nobility, without being SO pompous, ya dig?


	10. Chapter 10

Returning to the pack wing, I stop outside each door to listen to its occupants, and am unsurprised to find all three in Kagome's room. The children are curled up on her futon together, while she sits on a pile of cushions with one of her future bound scrolls in her lap. _Books, she called them._

She looks up as I cross the room to settle next to her, scooping her into my lap and burying my nose into her hair, breathing deeply to calm myself.

"You've done that a lot today."

"Your scent is calming and it would not be prudent for me to rampage through the palace due to my rage due to such insolence. If it makes you uncomfortable, however, I will stop." I say as I pull back to look at her fully, hoping desperately that she will not deny me.

"I don't mind. If I did, I would have said so earlier. So, I smell nice then?" She teases lightly, while my beast is elated our little Miko is welcoming of the affection.

"Little one," I chuckle quietly, earning a wide eyed smile, "your scent is intoxicating. Moonlit sakura blossoms and warm summer thunderstorms. It is unlike any I have smelt before." I watch as her glittering blue eyes light up with a bright inner glow that catches my breath.

"I.. wow.. that's the second nicest thing anyone's ever said to me before." She says with a wide grin, as I frown slightly.

"What is the first?" I ask, unable to curb my curiosity.

"Your declaration earlier." She says quietly with a gentle smile as she lifts a hand to touch her fingers to my jaw. I look at her, a little stunned, before smiling and resting my forehead to hers.

"Kagome," I whisper as I close my eyes, reveling in her delightful scent and her light aura flowing over me. "Kagome, I wish to kiss you."

She doesn't voice a response, instead I feel her tentatively press her lips to mine, the hand on my jaw sliding back to thread into my hair. I respond fully, grasping her to me closely, one hand going to her hair, the other to the small of her back, pressing her to me. Deepening the kiss, I slide my tongue gently across her bottom lip, eliciting a small mewl, allowing me entrance to devour her.

I kiss her thoroughly before releasing her, panting slightly as we breathe each other in. "Kagome, you taste-"

"So good." She finishes for me, panting. "My answer is yes."

"Yes?" I question, unsure what she's responding to, as clearly she said yes to the kissing.

"Yes, I would like to court you, Sesshoumaru." She smiles, biting her bottom lip gently, as her hands slide to rest around my neck.

I look at her before smiling myself, diving back to kiss her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/26/21 A/n: whoo! And now kissing is a thing between them. AND two chapters in a day!


End file.
